


Shift my gears

by neverending_shenanigans



Series: What is and what should never be (Darcy Lewis Crossovers and Fusions) [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover Week, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/pseuds/neverending_shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been kidnapped by HYDRA and being saved by the Black Widow was a lot to deal with for a regular Intern. Finding out that you didn't remember a good chunck of your life and the people in it was worse. And then being shipped off to some mutants? Well, Darcy's life just got better and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift my gears

**Author's Note:**

> Posted before on tumblr.  
> Written for the 'Darcy Lewis Crossover Week' 2014.
> 
> Setting: Post Thor 2, (Post CATWS, too); No idea where in the X-Men Universe // Otherwise AU in which HYDRA messed with Darcy’s head to the point where she has a slight memory loss and suddenly… does things.
> 
> I’ve only seen X-Men (1) and X-Men Origins: Wolverine. So… not much, I should guess. This might break canon and character, but I’ve tried to avoid it. I don’t remember much of how Xavier’s place looks like – I tried looking it up, but there weren’t pictures of everything. I also tried to do the whole ‘southern accent’ thing for Rogue, as I’ve seen it done in other text and I’ll just go and assume that it’s kind of an important thing to do, but I really don’t have any clue how to write one. I also am a bit confused on whether to write Wolverine with an Australian accent or to go with the Canadian thing? I decided not to do anything for now? Sorry, that’s not something we learn at college. But I did some reading on everything and I gave it my best shot for the limited time. On that note, I found that in the comics Natasha and Logan know each other. I’m shamelessly using that here. I am also using an evil-Hydra plotline that doesn’t make much sense. No, really, don’t look at it too hard. Just try to… enjoy. And I’ll consider writing more on it at some point.

**Shift my gears**

 

_Ain’t nobody gonna shift my gears_

_Reflections are the whispers in her ears_

_Ain’t nobody gonna ring my bell_

_Somethin’ different ‘bout the way she smells…_

[Reno – The Gods of Macho]

 

*

 

‘ _What creates an identity? What makes us who we are?_ ’ Darcy remembered a professor with a deep voice asking the question during one of her first college lectures on ‘cultural identity and cultural memories’. She couldn’t actually remember the face of the professor anymore, but she had lost a lot of memories. His voice had had a warm quality, though, and the lecture had been very impressive. ‘ _Is it our face? Would we still be the same if we were to wake up in a different body one day? Or is the true essence of ourself in our culture? Our history? Or on a more personal level - is it our memories? Is our personality something in our brain, hardwired, something we are born with? Are we solely based on how we are raised, by the people we surround ourselves with?_ ’ It was cruel irony that this memory had stuck with her, been one of the first things coming back to her, when she didn’t even remember what her favourite colour was.

 

Natasha had been the one to find her. She had been kept in a SHIELD base in DC for three days. Or was it officially a HYDRA base now? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t remember much of what they had done to her either. She had been told, though, that she had been lucky. It takes years to fully erase the memory of a person and remodel it. Her memory would return to her with time, Natasha had kept telling her.

Had told that to Jane, too, who had been crying when she had been brought to her. She couldn’t remember ever having seen Jane cry, but it was hard to trust her memory right now. So she had tried to look to the future. What would happen now? Would she be brought to Stark, who had started to collect stray people involved with SHIELD? Apparently no. Natasha and someone she should know named Clint had opted against it. There was no way to tell if they had done anything to her aside from messing with her memory. A hidden killing mission could be triggered any moment. And there was the lingering danger of them trying to retrieve her. So she had to be send away.

 

Darcy had taken it in a stride. After having seen Jane cry the moment Darcy had not recognized her own mother’s voice over the phone, or Thor, or Erik, it had left her feeling guilty and uneasy. It made her feel like she had to explain why she remembered the Black Widow, who she had only met once or twice in her life, but not the woman she was raised by. The question made her head and her heart hurt, even if it wasn’t voiced. She was kind of glad not to have to deal with that and just wait for her memory to return.

She kept fishing for memories, while she and the three other people they had brought out of that base alive were being put into different cars, and then helicopters, and then in a fucking camper with tanned glasses, to be taken to a place she didn’t know. A place completely knew to them, were they would be supervised, in case more had been done to them. Darcy had only listened half-heartedly as some man in a suit had explained it to her, she had been busy writing down everything she remembered about Darcy Lewis. For one, she remembered having been nothing than a bored Poli Sci Student and Assistant to Jane Foster. Why had HYDRA picked her as a lab rat? Because of her connection to Jane and by Jane to Thor? It was the most likely thing, wasn’t it?

 

She also remembered that she liked her Coffee black like her soul and sweet like a Disney-movie. She remembered her father, who had watched them with her when she was small. Only that she didn’t remember her father’s death. Or her mother, who had raised her from when she was twelve, after her father’s death. They had been divorced. Apparently. She remembered that her favourite TV Show as a teenager had been Firefly. She kind of remembered having seen the battle of New York on TV while she had been in Norway, and she also remembered Ian-with-the-british-accent and England. She had been to a concert of Massive Attack with Ian. She didn’t remember that she had been to a Sanatorium to retrieve Erik with Ian, though. 

She did remember that one day she had been grabbed by a man in a suit and been pulled in a car before she had been able to grab her taser. She did remember waking up in that base. She did not remember how they had gotten her from England to DC. Darcy glanced at the list she had made. Things other people had told her about herself, thing she remembered. Was she defined by those holes in her memory or by the few things she was able to hold on to? Natasha kept telling her that it didn’t matter, that she had to be patient. It would come back to her, in her case. She was lucky.

 

A hand touched her shoulder as Darcy looked up. Natasha was steering them towards a big… manor. Darcy took her feet of the dashboard and took in the view. They passed a sign, and Darcy couldn’t help but reading it out loud in a disbelieving tone. “Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…?” She watched Natasha, who had begun to pin up her red hair while driving slowly up to the front of the building. She only looked at Darcy briefly out of the corner of her eyes.

“You didn’t listen.” Not even phrased as a question. “Take the wheel, Lewis, I have to change while I explain this to you.” Darcy leaned over and did so, as Natasha pushed her chair back and sat into the lower part of the drivers cabin, pulling out a blouse and a black pencil skirt from under the seat. Darcy decidedly didn’t look and kept her eyes on the way. “This is a school for mutants. They call themselves the X-Men. SHIELD used to co-operate with them on loose terms until recently. The headmaster of this school, Charles Francis Xavier, is an old… acquaintance of Furry. He agreed to help out in this matter. They are specialised to find alterations – mutations – in people and to help them control them. The schools leader is also a telepath and might be successful in helping you to restore your memory or find any hidden programs in your brain.”

 

Darcy glanced at a group of teenagers they passed by. They were playing Frisbee, but she might have imagined one of them being able to stretch his arm just a bit longer than normal, and one of them might have thrown the thing just a bit stronger than really possible for a teenager. She blinked, and frowned. “Mutants, huh? Do you think we will mutate?”

Natasha rose from the floor again, pulling her seat back forward and taking the wheel again. Darcy almost smiled at the black haired wig she had put on, with the soft, chin-length curls. “Honesty, I wouldn’t put it past HYDRA. Project Centipede was in their files noted as completed, but there were other Projects we couldn’t get decrypt yet. Give me your glasses and put in your contacts.” Obediently, Darcy handed her glasses over and searched for her contacts in the backpack that Natasha had handed her earlier.

She eyed them curiously. They were of a light brown that was almost yellow. “Why are they coloured? And why the costume? ” They reached a fancy staircase and high doors, with the words ‘ _mutatis mutandis’_ engraved in the dark wood above them.

Natasha stopped the camper and put on the glasses. “Your contacts are coloured because we can’t be sure that HYDRA might be looking for you. It’s not much of a distraction, but it’ll help for now. The unusual colour helps giving the impression that you’re a late-blooming mutant. On my part, I’m trying to avoid someone I know.”

Darcy grinned half-heartedly, putting in the lenses and then unbuckling her seatbelt. “Ex-Boyfriend? Ex-Target? Some juicy one-nighter? And you think he won’t recognize you that way?” Natasha looked at her, almost blankly. Her eyebrow’s said ‘this is not the time for jokes’, though.

“Classified and no. He doesn’t remember me, his memory has been whipped a couple of times. I just would like to avoid triggering his memory right now.” Then Natasha opened the door and got out, which was a solid sign for Darcy to get up and do the same instead of asking stupid questions.

 

So she just decided to make a mental note of it. There was one guy in there who had had his memory whipped as well. That’s nice. Another HYDRA-victim, maybe? So they knew what they were doing here? Or was it a bad sign if he still didn’t remember Natasha? She was, after all, not someone you easily forget. Or so she presumed, since she had remembered the Black Widow in hall her commanding, curt, bad-assery glory.

She followed as Natasha – now armed with a briefcase that had probably been stuck under that seat as well – for the great entry. They had clearly been expected, or there were security cameras, as the door just swung open to let them in. Darcy couldn’t hold back a low whistle, taking in the hall Natasha just crossed without visibly pausing. Red carpet, wonderfully painted ceiling, fancy oil paintings and other decorative stuff. It surely looked like a boarding school for rich kids from the movies. She might remember having seen something like that in a movie, at least.

 

A door to their left opened, one Natasha had been heading for. Darcy followed with a bit of hesitation. Okay, were all doors here mechanic? Was there some sensor-thing to see that Natasha had been coming towards them? As they reached a hall way with more red carpet another door opened – but this time opened by hand. A young woman stepped out, with brown hair and just one white strand in it. She smiled brightly at them, and Natasha paused. As if this was really the most weird thing about the place. Darcy tried not to roll her eyes as she halted at Natsha’s side.

The girl stayed at the door, raising one hand in an wave. Oh, nice gloves. Definitely no school uniform in this place, huh? “You're early! The Professor is waiting for ya two already. He’s still in class, though. He’s talking ‘bout ‘The Once and Future King’, ya know how he gets when it comes to that. Ah’m here to take ya to his room?” Natasha nodded briefly, and just made a small gesture with her index finger to show Darcy to follow suit.

“Nice to see you again, Rogue. This is Lou Darcy. She is the one I contacted Charles about.” Okay, now she couldn’t hold back the eye roll. As if it wasn’t bad enough that she wasn’t really sure who she was, now she got a codename. That was basically still her name. Who had come up with that one?

Still, she saluted to the girl. “Pleasure to meet you.” The girl grinned back at her, as she led them through a couple of hallways, frequently turning around as she walked. “You’ll like it here. It’s kinda big ‘n all at first, but ah came to like it. Once ya good with your powers all be fine. How ‘bout some tea for ya two?” Natasha declined politely, so Darcy did too. 

The room they were led to was nice, with a big desk and a hell of a lot of books. Darcy couldn’t keep herself from looking over the titles. If there was a system to it, she couldn’t figure it out, but it was a thing of beauty to see a Latin version of the ‘Illias’ places casually next to a copy of ‘Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix’ next to a copy of ‘Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep’. Sweet baby Thor. Wait. Sweet baby Thor? Really? Darcy pushed one hand through in her hair with a frown. It did sound right in her head, at least. Was that something she usually thought?

 

“So, sugar, do ya know what your mutation is’n all?” Darcy turned away from the bookshelf. Natasha had already taken a seat in front of the big desk, and Rogue was leaning against it with her hip. She was trying to subtly eye her, clearly looking for some outwardly sign.

Darcy shrugged, trying hard not just to repeat what the file had said that Natasha had handed her on her way here, to learn what she was allowed to say and what not. “No idea, honestly. Apparently I’m kind of dysfunctional. When something happens, whatever it is that happens, and I do something – I loose my memory. Not all of it, but it’s like black cigarette burns in my brain. It’s coming back, but it takes time. I honestly can’t even tell you what my favourite book is. But I know that I liked Orwell.”

The other girl had her arms crossed over her chest, one finger tapping her chin. “Hey, Logan got memory trouble’s too. Ya should talk to him, maybe. He’s not a big talker, though.” Neither of the two of them had noted another door opening, but Natasha had, and when she got up in a swift movement both looked up as well. Darcy was kind of surprised to see an elderly, bald men roll into the room in a wheelchair.

His eyes sought hers out first, and he nodded and smiled, before rolling over to her. “Ah, Miss Darcy. Welcome to our Institute. We are glad to have you here.” He held out his hand, and Darcy shook it. “I’m glad that you’re willing to have me.” Or at least she thought she was. Then he proceeded to shake Natasha’s hand, who even smiled for a moment. It seemed like a nice smile, too. “Natasha, it’s been too long.” “I would have liked to come with better news, for once, Charles.” Darcy observed as the man first put away a book – like this Rogue had said, ‘The Once and Future King’ – and then wheeled himself behind the desk. He motioned for everyone else to sit as well, so she did sit beside Natasha. And Rogue sat down at a couch.

 

“So, Miss Darcy, from what Natasha told me you have a memory problem?” Darcy nodded and explained more or less exactly the same thing she had told Rogue before. Natasha also spoke up, adding a few details about how her ‘agency’ had found her in the base of a group of criminals, who were trying to force mutations. At some point, Darcy’s attention drifted back to the books, and she continued her game of ‘which of you do I maybe know’. It was irritation how not to know what her favourite book was could be so upsetting. Why was it so important to know?

She was distracted from her train of thoughts when the Professor’s voice suddenly was in her head. ‘ _Don’t worry, Darcy. You are safe here, until we find out what HYDRA did to you._ ’ Darcy blinked, glancing at Rogue. The girl had not even looked at the Professor-dude, she was looking at Natasha, who was now talking about Lou’s made up family history.

She looked at the professor, who was seemingly hanging on Natasha’s lips. Okay, was she going mad now? ‘ _I am a telepath. I think Natasha was kind enough to mention that to you. I’m sorry to startle you like that, but I don’t want Rogue involved with matters of SHIELD or HYDRA in these worrisome days. I hope you understand_.’ Carefully and slowly, Darcy nodded. For just a moment, the Professor looked at her, and it seemed like he winked, before he returned his gaze to Natasha. This time, Darcy listened as he spoke up.

“Now that this is settled, I think we should get you to your room, Miss Darcy. Or should I call you Lou?” Darcy nodded, still feeling really eery about this. Why was it harder to accept telepathy than a man who had been frozen for several decades? “Just call me Darce. I err, don’t like my… name much. And, yeah. I think that would be nice? I feel really… tired.”

 

The door opened – non-magically – now. Darcy looked around and was surprised to find a broad shouldered man there. A broad shouldered men with a really weird hairdo. She tilted her head a bit. He was staring at her for a moment, barely glancing at Natasha, then he nodded at the Professor, and then he looked very pointedly at Rogue, who had jumped up from where she sat. “You’re late for class. Storm’s getting’ impatient.”

Rogue rolled her eyes. “I was helping the professor and greeting our new student.” She made a step towards Darcy, placing one hand on her shoulder. Waved awkwardly with both hands as the guy looked her over yet again. “Yep, that’s me. I’m the newbie. Hi.” She was pretty sure he had checked out her chest for a moment – to absolutely nobodies surprise – but when he looked at her face he didn’t look smug of pleased. “Isn’t she a bit old for a student.”

The Professor had used the time to roll towards the guy with the really weird hair, smiling kindly. “I apologized to Storm, I forgot to mention that I would borrow Rogue for the day. Though now that you are here, and if you’re free you could maybe take over for our Rogue. It’s really not good if she misses class after all.” The guy mumbled some dark, growled response she didn’t get.

Rogue, though, looked at the Xavier guy and jumped forward as if some bee had stung her. “Right! Totally! Ah’m so back to class. Thanks for takin’ over Logan. See ya later, Sugar!” She shot Darcy a wink and was practically out of the room before Darcy could even think ‘Bananaphone’.

 

Wearily, Darcy eyed the guy again. Oh, now she got it. He had been cursing because he knew that it hadn’t really been a question, more like a demand. He was really into education, or something? She eyed the Professor wearily, and he just smiled back at her. His old, kind smile wasn’t fooling her, though. Her grandpa Bobby had a smile like that and he was the meanest old man who walked the planet. And, err. Up until five seconds ago she had not remembered him.

Darcy blinked, startled, and almost missed when the Professor started talking again. “Now, let me introduce you. This is Professor Logan. He teaches some of our talents here. Logan, this is Lou Darcy. We are not fully sure of what her powers are yet, but we know that she is, like you, suffering from memory loss. Her form seems to be a mild variation, though, and we can expect it to return within the next couple of weeks.”

Man. A Professor, huh? She wouldn’t mind him teaching her a few things. Darcy got up from her chair, holding out her hand to him with a grin. “Call me Darce, Professor. Glad not to be the only one with Swiss cheese in their head.” He eyed her hand like he expected it to turn blue or something, before he warily shook it. The pressure from his hand was warm, but the grip was firm. “It’s Logan.” Then he looked at Xavier, who told him which room would be Darcy’s and that he was to show her around, which Darcy used to give Natasha a thumbs up. The corner of Natasha’s mouth twitched for one faint moment.

 

After a quick and formal goodbye to Natasha, thanking her for everything, promising to be good and to keep in touch, yadda yadda, Darcy followed Logan out. He really didn’t look to happy to babysit her, but he dutifully showed her her room, where she dropped the backback, and then the kitchen, the showers, and some of the non-occupied class rooms. This place really was big, and Darcy wondered how anyone could cover it up as a school at all. The fees for a school like this would be ridiculous.

When he seemed about done, Darcy stretched and yawned. “So. What’s to do around here if people aren’t being taught? I think I remember that I finished college before the whole … well, being captured and tortured and whatnot, thing. I think I’ll probably pass on the classes, so… what am I to do?”

He lead her back inside the mansion now, towards some lift. “Some of the classes here are different. We have French and all that, but that isn’t all. Combat, Tactics’n that. Might wanna give it a shot, girl.” Darcy rolled her eyes. Of course the classes were different. She should have thought of that. Go figure, no wonder SHIELD and those people worked together.

“Oh, okay. I probably should. I have decent Taser skills by now, but that’s about it. Do you teach that, or what are you professor of?” She couldn’t help but glance at his arms. She had met that Archer-guy that she should remember but couldn’t. And she had been surprised that she hadn’t remembered that guys awesome arms. But these? With his sleeves rolled up like that, it was positively hard not to just reach out and touch them. “I _bet_ it’s badassery.”

There was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth as he looked at her for a moment and he raised an eyebrow. He kept a perfectly calm expression, though, as the lift arrived and they got in. “Art. I’m a Professor of Art.”

Darcy looked at him bewildered for a moment, and then she snorted. “Yeah, right. And I graduated in ruling the world. No, seriously. What is it?”

 

Just as she asked, the lift doors slid open, and Darcy was surprised to find herself in some… Dojo? At least it looked like it. There was a vast array of weapons at the other side of the room. Darcy got out, exhaling. “Okay, I’m impressed. This is what you do here, huh?” She observed as Logan simply leaned against a wall. He didn’t hinder her from walking over to the weapons.

“Yeah. That’s what _I_ do. Close Combat.” No surprise there. Darcy could really see him rocking all these things.

Her eyes drifted away from the weapons to some sandbags hanging at the other side of the room. That looked familiar. She was pretty sure that she’s been in a Gym at Stark’s place once, and she also distinctly remembered Captain freaking America working out. She glanced back at Logan. She really wouldn’t mind seeing him work these. He was differently built than Captain Rogers, but no less hero material. She could see why everyone was so sure that she’d be save here.

He interrupted her, though, when he spoke up again. “Your turn. What did you graduate in?” Darcy pushed the sandbag a bit. Heavy stuff. She would look forward to see him work that, but working it herself? Nu-uh. “Political Science. I started some History courses, some Engineering and some Psychology as well. Don’t remember much of it, to be honest. At least I remember the graduation party. There was much Guinness involved, and the best jukebox ever.”

She grinned in his direction, and was a bit surprised to find that he was walking over, and… taking of his shirt. Err. Okay. For a moment Darcy was sure her brain froze as she stared at his chest. Then she noted that he had also bandaged his hands, and was now holding out one glove for her. Obediently and wordlessly she allowed him to put them on her hands. “Here, do somethin’ while we’re here. So I’ll know what we’ll have to work with. You’ll be behind on the others, won’t be able to join the class for a while.”

Darcy mock saluted with the gloved hand while she held out the other one. “Sir, yes, sir.” He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards a door. “Watch your moth, Darcy, I was a soldier. No jokin’ around with that. Now get changed, there’ll be some training cloth in there.” Darcy eyed him. “Really? Was that before you lost your memory? Or a recent war?” He gave her a slight push. “Before. I only know because I got a letter from… someone who knew me. Now, less talkin’.”

 

There were, indeed, some training clothes. There even was a decent sports-bra her size around. She wasn’t sure why the place seemed to be prepared for that – because, really, weren’t most of the people around here kids? - but she didn’t complain. The clothes were a generic black sweat pants and a white shirt. She couldn’t find any shoes, though, so she emerged barefooted again.

Logan was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the padded room, his eyes closed. He had changed into black loose pants as well, but remained shirtless. Well. Was this her welcome gift? Darcy bit her lip and tried not to grin to broadly… or too wanton. “I’m not stealin’ anybodies clothes, right?” He looked up as she walked over, and got up.

“Nah. That’s a shared wardrobe in there. Folks here get brought in kinda irregularly and we can’t always order new clothes. So. Hand to hand. What do you know?” Darcy smiled, and shrugged.

“Basic self defence. What any girl living in a dorm needs to know if she wants to survive college, I guess.” She did see his eyes flutter to her stance, as she got into her position. He shook his head. “Feh. Lot’s of training commin’ your way.”

And then he moved forward. Darcy ducked and tried to remember some of the self-defence moves. Hit the nose, or something, right? When she so much aimed at his face he grabbed her hand and easily threw her over his shoulder, like she was some rag-doll. As she hit the ground and he straddled her – with even so much as a grin, and she surely wouldn’t complain about this position usually – she felt a jolt of electricity run up her spine. Before she even knew what she was doing she had grabbed his arm and moved her legs and hips, and suddenly she wasn’t _under_ him anymore, but _on top_ of him, her hands around his throat.

 

She blinked, startled, and maybe their mutual surprise saved her ass. Because she saw that claws – _claws_ – ripped through the bandages out of nowhere – no, out of his fucking _skin, sweet baby thor_ – but he didn’t even make an attempt to use them against her. She throw her hands up within a second. “Okay, whoa. Whoa. So not basic self-defence. I don’t remember learning _that._ ”

He stared up at her, and there was suspicion in his face, written clearly all over it, and she expected him to just throw her off him. But he stayed where he was, with a bit of a scowl. “I do. That’s not something just anyone can do. Who are you. Or, who were you.” Darcy shook her head, and buried both of her hands in her hair, frantically begging for her memory to help her out here.

“No, dude, seriously. I’m harmless. I was harmless. I don’t think I learned that. I couldn’t do that when they freaking _abducted_ me. I rely on pepper spray and tasters. Oh hell. I’m sorry. Did I, er, hurt you?” He placed his hands on her hips, and Darcy almost jumped at the sudden touch. He seemed surprised by the gesture himself, and took the hands off again, pushing himself up a bit, though. But the scowl was gone from his face, and she shook his head.

“Nah. You’re not strong enough to hurt me, I can take care of myself. We should get your brain checked quickly, though. And… no combat training for now.”

“Er, yeah. Right.” Darcy, mortified, stood up and held out one hand for him. Which then made her eyes fall on his hands, as the claws simply _retracted_ , like with a freaking _cat_. He allowed her to help him up, and Darcy glanced at the hand again. “Thanks for not puncturing me, by the way. They look really… sharp. And painful. Your superpower, huh? Are you Catman?”

He looked as his hands, too, and for a moment she wasn’t sure what to make of his expression. But when he replied the expression was gone. “Wolverine, actually.” Darcy snorted.

“Yeah? Weaselman, then? I liked Catman better. I actually liked the Catwoman comics as a kid.” She paused, and frowned. “Which I had not remembered until now. Huh. Go figure. You reminded me of Catwoman! Thank you!”

There is a look of disgust on his face for a moment. Then he turned, headed to the elevator. “Maybe I should have punctured you a little. You’re worse than Rogue.” Darcy beamed. “I’ll take it as a compliment, Catman. You should take it as a compliment, too, you know. I’ve had dreams about Catwoman. Me-OW.”

Okay, now the look of disgust turned to bewilderment for a moment as she winked at him. Ah, well, okay. Maybe her flirting skills had gotten a bit… lost, a long with parts of her memory. But she didn’t imagine his voice to have dropped a bit,… had she?

“You should tell me about those dreams some times. Help you regain your memory, ‘n all.” Darcy grinned, and patted him on his arm. “Oh sure, purely selfless gentleman that you clearly are. You know what? Maybe I will. I sense the beginning of a beautiful… _friendship_ here.”

 

 

 

 

*

 

Further reading:

[The Borrowed Things Series by CircusBones on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28208)

This story was what made me ship them, to be honest, and was a big influence on the setting I came up with. Not gonna lie there. As the story uses the Darcy-as-an-agent-of-shield idea i decided to opt for the darcy-with-the-mutants-idea. Hurray for more diversity.

[I’m getting out of dodge by sarcastic_fina on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/491247)

So so good. A delicious One Shot that I frequently wish would have been a multi-chaptered story. This is one of the things that made me decide to do the DLCW at all.

 

 


End file.
